Temptation High
by queenmellie
Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is as average as average gets. Inuyasha is a senior and has been itching to break up with his girlfriend, Kikyo, but when he decides to include Kagome in his plan, things get crazy! New and Improved version!
1. Goody Goody

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I do own a Shippo plushie. o:

Authors Note: Here we have it folks, the revised chapter of Temptation High! I never thought I'd be back writing again but here I am again…sitting at my computer, thinking witty lines for Inuyasha. Haha, I'm lameeee. Anyway read it and review it, I'd really like some feedback.

'_Twas an early Monday morning when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a certain cat. School clothes were hung on the door knob with ca-_

"Good morning, KAGOMEEEEE!!!"

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to see her little brother, Sota, jumping around on her bed in footed pajamas. She drug herself out of bed and yawned, "Sota…out…now."

Sota frowned and hopped off her bed, "You sure are grumpy this morning" he turned to her before leaving, "I would be too, if I had a pimple the size of Jupiter on my nose like you."

Her eyes widened…her face paled. "WHAT?!"

Kagome ran to her vanity mirror, knocking her makeup bag and curler off. Sure enough, there was a good sized pimple on the tip of her nose.

"Oh my…why today??"

She snatched her makeup bag off of the ground and found her concealer. It would take her at least 10 good coats to cover it completely. Today wasn't a just another _exciting_ day at school- no. It was picture day, the day that just about every teenager dreaded. Unless you happened to be Kikyo (AKA "Little Miss LOOK AT MEEEE"), then you probably adored picture day. Kikyo was head cheerleader, head of the student council, head of the dem- you get the point. As if her life wasn't perfect enough, she was dating the school's heartthrob, Inuyasha Yamaguchi. They'd been voted "Cutest Couple" at Homecoming and the Winter Ball, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they snagged the title yet again during Prom. Kagome had attempted to vote them "Fakest Couple" last year but…she found that the title didn't exist (bummer).

After finally applying enough concealer, Kagome stepped away from her vanity mirror and grabbed the clothes she'd picked out the night before off her door knob. She had picked out a pair of Destroyed Denim jeans to go along with an ivory colored tank that had a metallic accented vintage appliqué front with a corset lace-up design in the back. As she slipped on a pair of heels she saw that her alarm clock read 7:45. Already behind schedule (school started at 8), she threw on her makeup and ran downstairs.

"Kagome, dear, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome fumbled for her school bag.

"Sorry Mama I can't. I'm late for school!" Kagome called as she hurried out the back door. She ran towards the direction of school, practically falling over every 5 seconds thanks to her heels. She looked down at her watch, and ran straight into another student on his way to school.

"Ahhh!" a husky voice yelled, as Kagome and the owner of the husky voice fell to the ground.

Kagome, attempting to pick her World Studies assignment from the ground, turned to face the owner of the husky voice, and it was none other than Inuyasha Yamaguchi. She stood up and offered a him a hand up, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Inuyasha got up on his own, "Watch where the hell you're going next time, wench."

Kagome glared at him and retracted her arm, "It's not my fault your sorry ass was in MY way!"

"Haha, _SORRY_?? **My **ass is none of **your** concern, and it's anything but sorry."

"You know what? I don't have time for you; I'VE got a life, excuse me." Kagome said as she pushed him to the side.

He watched her walk off, and a smile grew on his face.

She was shaking with anger; she swore if another person dared to mess with her again, she'd beat them to a pulp. It came as no surprise that Inuyasha wasn't too kind to her; they came from completely different worlds. He was popular, and she was…average. As she approached the gate of the school, she could see her best friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They were all talking, obviously waiting for Kagome. Kagome started waving and quickened her pace. "Yuka, Ayumi, Eri!!" They all turned and grinned. When Kagome finally caught up with them they all said their hellos' and walked inside the building.

"You actually ran into Inuyasha??" Yuka and Eri asked with interest.

"Yeah, literally. He's such a jerk, I really don't know why all the girls here like him so much!"

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri shook their heads. When they got to their first period, they all sat in their assigned seats. Unfortunately, Kagome didn't get to sit by her friends… she had to sit by Kikyo and Kikyo's best friend, Sango. Kagome hated first period, she had to sit there for a whole entire hour and listen to Kikyo and Sango talk about shopping and how cute of a couple Kikyo and Inuyasha were. Hah, like hell they were

"Okay class…quiet down." Mrs. Kyoda said sweetly. Everybody just kept talking. "SHUT UP!!!" Mrs. Kyoda yelled. The class went silent with wide-eyed expressions. "Thank you. Now will you please open up you Physics books to page 225?" she said with a hint of a smile. No one ever listened to Mrs. Kyoda's lectures; they either passed notes or whispered quietly.

"Psst! Sango!" Kikyo whispered. Sango kept looking at the paper on her desk, apparently not even noticing Kikyo. She finally realized that Kikyo wanted her attention when Kikyo threw a pen at her.

"Ouch!" Sango yelped, her hand grasping her head.

"Oh my gosh! Guess who's _totally _crushing on you!" Kikyo said as her eyebrow moved to the top of her forehead. Kagome had a mean comment to say, but she decided to keep it to herself… she was kind of curious as to who liked Sango. She mentally scolded herself for even caring.

"Miroku Tsuzitani!" she said as she pointed to the back. Sango looked towards the back and saw Miroku playing with a paper football. He noticed that she was looking at him, and smiled really big and started waving. He looked like an excited puppy to Kagome. Sango winced and put on a fake smile and turned back in her seat. "Not him, right?" Sango asked hoping that maybe Kikyo pointed at the wrong person.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Kikyo asked coolly.

"Well, I just don't think he's right for me. I'm not saying that he's unattractive or anything…"

Kagome could tell that Sango was scared of what Kikyo might say. Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends and Inuyasha had probably asked Kikyo to set Miroku up with Sango. And if Kikyo didn't like what she heard, she'd throw a **huge **fit until she got what she had wanted accomplished.

"Nonsense, when we go to take pictures… I'll tell him you like him too!" Kikyo said excitedly, clapping her hands together "We could so double date!"

"Oh, that's fabulous…thanks. Hehe." Sango said with a fake smile. Kagome had to admit, she actually felt _sorry _for Sango. She quickly shrugged it off and tried to listen to the lecture… she had no luck. She was too busy thinking about how close the Winter Ball was. It was about four weeks away and she hadn't even thought about trying to get a date. She didn't want to be 'the loser who couldn't get a date'. This was going to take some thought; it had to be someone with a good social status and someone she could hold an intelligent conversation with. Like she was _ever_ going to find someone like that. She sighed heavily and looked around the room for possible dates. Her eyes met with Hojo's, and he smiled at her and started writing something down on a piece of paper. Yuck… Hojo was _always_ after poor Kagome, somehow he always showed up at the same places she did. He was like a stalker, no wait he **was** a stalker! Kagome shrugged it off and stared at Mrs. Kyoda, acting like she was listening. Just then, a piece of paper was thrown at her head, she turned and saw Hojo pointing to a crumpled up piece of paper as he mouthed, "Read it!" She raised her eyebrow and bent down to pick it up.

"Miss. Higurashi! Do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Kyoda asked with a smile.

"Um, no I don't believe I do." Kagome said, hiding the letter.

"Well **I **believe you do. Please hand me that letter or I'll be forced to send you to the office." Mrs. Kyoda said sternly.

"_Sadist._" Kagome grumbled as she got out of her seat and walked by Kikyo, who was giggling uncontrollably, and handed Mrs. Kyoda the letter. **This** was not going to be a pleasant experience, especially since it was Hojo who wrote her the letter. Mrs. Kyoda cleared her throat and started to read aloud:

"_Hey Kagome!_

_I was just wondering if you would go to the Winter Ball with me! I think we'd have a great time together… and maybe after the Winter Ball we can take things to a higher level. Whaddya say, baby?_

_Circle one (circle yes, plz):_

_YES or no_

_Love Always,_

Hojo"

Everybody in the class burst into laughter and started pointing at Kagome and Hojo. Kagome slumped back down into her seat and crossed her arms. Hojo smiled and waved, Kagome's blush got redder and redder. Then, the bell rang and they were dismissed from class. Kagome was so thankful she was literally saved by the bell. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made their way over to Kagome.

"Are you okay, Kagome?! I can't believe what just happened!!" Eri said as they walked to second period.

"Yeah, except for the being too embarrassed to show my face in public part. You don't happen to have a paper bag on you, do you?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Sorry…" Yuka said as she shrugged.

"It's okay. Hey I'll catch up with you guys later… I'm going to go outside and take a walk."

"But Kagome!! You can't skip class!" Ayumi said.

"I know, I'll get the nurse to write me a note saying that I had to go puke somewhere… it'll be okay. I just need to go vent. See ya!" Kagome left her friends and made her way to the school's front doors. Today had NOT been a good day for her and she hoped it would get better. When she stepped outside, she noticed smoke coming from the side of the building. She walked quietly over to the smoke, and snorted when she saw who was there.

"Sup, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he flicked his cigarette.

"You expect me to respond to that?" Kagome said with disgust.

"You're full of it, _Kagome_. Better?"

"Slightly, yes. Why are you smoking on school grounds anyway? If you get caught, you're bound to get suspended."

Inuyasha snorted, "You think I care?"

She squinted her face in disgust and said "You should… the captain of the football team should care more about school rules and his health." Inuyasha chuckled. "Goody goody."

"Haha, that's cute. I am **not** a goody goody."

Inuyasha puffed one more time on his cigarette, and moved closer to Kagome. He leaned in close, and whispered

"Show me you're not."


	2. Homewrecker

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Dammit.

Authors Note: So, I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from various rap songs. Haha, so there's a lot of fun, dirty language at the end of the chapter. Enjoy, and reviewwwww!

From Chapter 1:

"Haha, that's cute. I am **not** a goody goody."

Inuyasha puffed one more time on his cigarette, and moved closer to Kagome. He leaned in close, and whispered

"Show me you're not."

Chapter 2:

He was so close…she could feel his warm breath in her ear and she shuddered, "W-what?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when a flustered Kikyo ran from the school building, "Damnit, where is he!" She screamed as she pressed buttons on her cell phone furiously.

Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring. He sighed and headed towards Kikyo, "You rang, babe?"

"Oh, Inu-Baby! I was so worried; I thought something might've happened to you. Why weren't you in Pre-Calc?" Kikyo asked as she straightened the collar of Inuyasha's shirt.

"I just needed some fresh air…and a cigarette or two…" Inuyasha said coolly

"Sweetie, we've talked about this! No more smoking, it's too bad for your health. Now, let's get back to class, 'kay?" Kikyo said sweetly as she walked back to the front doors.

"Uh, okay." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome once more and winked, then he followed Kikyo inside.

Kagome stood there, eyes wide open…completely dumbfounded. Had Inuyasha just _winked_ at her? Maybe it was just an eye twitch or a mini seizure, winking definitely didn't seem like the type of thing Inuyasha would do to someone like Kagome. He was the popular jock and she was…Kagome. Besides, he had a girlfriend, one that didn't particularly care for Kagome. And what was up with that 'Show me you're not a goody goody' thing? She shook her head, thoughts where whirling in her head like a tornado. She sighed and walked back into the school, so much for alone time.

Fifth Period

"Okay class, I'll dismiss you to go take pictures after I take role. Remember not to run on the way to the gym, it's not a race to see who can get photographed first." Mr. Narita said calmly as a paper ball flew across the room. He shook his head and looked down at his seating chart.

"Kagome!" Eri said as she set her books on Kagome's desk

Hmm?"

Eri looked mischievously at Kagome, "So…uh…where'd you go during second period?"

"Oh, I just took a walk outside…no big deal."

"Really? That's not what _I _heard." Eri giggled and held her hand to her mouth

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, obviously confused

"Do you know Naraku Morikawa?" Kagome nodded. "Well, he's been going around school saying that you and Inuyasha were having a little hanky panky during second period!"

Kagome blinked, no expression on her face. There had been no 'hanky panky' during second period. "Who told Naraku that?"

"Oh my gosh, it's **true**???" Eri asked, her eyes widening

"No, _damnit_!!!" Kagome cupped her hands to her mouth, she hadn't meant to be so loud

"Excuse me, Miss. Higurashi! Please watch the profanity and your volume in the classroom, this is not some kind of _football game_." Mr. Narita said sternly. Kagome nodded, embarrassed.

He continued, "Now class, I would like you all to walk _quietly_ down the hall to the gym so you all can have your photographs taken."

Pictures

Kikyo laughed as she tugged on Sango's sleeve, "Come on Sango, let's go talk to _Mirokuuuu_!" Sango looked like if she had to make one more step closer to Miroku, she'd just die. "Sango! Let's go!" Kikyo said impatiently. Sango grimaced and followed Kikyo over to Miroku. He stood a few feet away, smiling and practically drooling.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kikyo said, smiling

"Oh hey, Kikyo. Ohh…. and who's this beautiful girl that's with you?" Miroku said as he took Sango's hand and kissed it. She put on a fake smile and tried to giggle.

"Sango. Remember? You've only been bugging me for the past two weeks to set you up with her… you must've already known her name!" Inuyasha said as he came up behind Miroku. Miroku jumped and started rubbing his neck "Inuyasha! Hey! Hehe…"

Kikyo stood there impatiently and said, "Well Sango wanted to come over here to tell you something, Miroku!" Sango looked like a deer in front of a car's headlights "I-I d-do?" Kikyo nodded. After a long period of silence Kikyo decided to jump in, "Miroku, Sango really likes you. Why don't you ask her out?"

Miroku smiled and stepped closer to Sango "Soooo…how 'bout a movie Friday night?" Sango looked from Kikyo to Miroku. "Uh…. Sure." Sango finally said with uncertainty. Kikyo clapped her hands together and squealed. "You guys are soooo **CUTE **together!!" She got closer to Inuyasha and whispered, "Do you remember when we first started dating?"

"Oh, of course. Who could forget that?" He said with disinterest.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!!" Ayami called as she ran up to Kikyo, looking flustered. Kikyo turned and smiled.

"What's up, Ayami?"

"Girl, I need to talk to you _alone_! It's **really **important!" Ayami said urgently. Kikyo nodded and they walked out of the gym.

"Kagome, earth to Kagome!" Yuka said as she snapped her fingers. Kagome hadn't realized that she had been watching Inuyasha all this time… something about him interested her. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. He had his moments when she'd wonder if there was any good at him at all, but it seemed that there was more to him.

What?" Kagome said as she turned back to her friends. They all look really worried.

"Are you okay? You've been staring over there for the past five minutes!" Yuka said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I guess I'm just worrying about my picture. I don't to accidentally sneeze or something…I'd look like I was on drugs. Hah."

"INUYASHA!!!" Kikyo erupted through the gym doors. Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri turned to look at the pissed off Kikyo

"Yes, dear?" Inuyasha said coolly as he turned to face Kikyo.

"Oh, don't 'Yes, dear' me!"

"Are you angry?"

"Why else would I be screaming?!!" Kikyo yelled, her fists balling up

"Ooooh, I can think of a few good reasons." Inuyasha said teasingly, as he turned to high-five Miroku

"STOP IT, you cheating bag of CRAP!!"

Inuyasha stood in his place, and turned calmly to Kikyo, "Mhmm. And who would be this girl I'm cheating with?"

Kikyo grimaced and pointed at Kagome "That home-wrecking SLUT over there!!"


End file.
